Love Between Halfdreeds
by XXXShifterThrifterXXX
Summary: The full story of Jacob and Renesmee as time passes and they find their future together. It's my first Fanfic - please be gentle. rated for future content.


_**Soo...this is just a random thing that I've been thinking about for quite a while now. I've always dwelled on the future of Jacob and Renesmee. It seems interesting. So I decided at approximatly 6AM (after staying up all night) that I would finally write a Fan Fiction. It's my first one, so please dont be too brutal *cowers in fear and sheilds face* **_

**__****DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own these characters (they legally belong to Stephanie Meyer) happy now?...**

_

* * *

__Everything inside me came undone as I stared at the tiny porcelain face of the half-vampire, half-human baby. All the lines that held me to life were sliced apart in swift cuts, like clipping the strings to a bunch of balloons. Everything that made me who I was – my love for the dead girl upstairs, my love for my father, my loyalty to my new pack, the love for my other brothers, my hatred for my enemies, my home, my name, my_ self – _disconnected from me in that second _– snip, snip, snip – _and floated up into space._

_I was not left drifting. A new string held me where I was._

_Not one string, but a million. Not strings, but steel cables. A million steel cables all tying me to one thing – to the very center of the universe._

_I could see that now – how the universe swirled around this one point. I'd never seen the symmetry of the universe before, but now it was plain. _

_The gravity of the earth no longer tied me to the place where I stood._

_It was the baby girl in the blonde vampire's arms that held me here now._

_Renesmee._

_From upstairs, there was a new sound. The only sound that could touch me in this endless instant._

_A frantic pounding, a racing beat… _

_A changing heart. _

I took a step forward from where I stood, trying to get closer to this beautiful creature in front of me – the thing now tying me to this world. Immediately, the blonde vampire's head whipped towards me. She let out a low, menacing hiss.

"Stay back," she said dangerously. She stood up and gently nestled Renesmee's small body into the clean corner of the couch, then moved into a defensive crouch in front of her, baring her teeth.

"Jacob…" Edward said warningly, flashing down the stairs and joining Blondie, creating a complete blockade in front of Renesmee. In the positions they were in, there was no possible way for me to hurt Renesmee - if I had wished to do so. Which I had absolutely _no_ intension of doing so. At this, Edward narrowed his eyes in confusion.

_You heard me, I'm not gunna hurt her_, I thought at him. His look turned from one of confusion, to one of confused suspicion. I sent him my thoughts over what had just happened. His eyes widened and his jaw slackened with shock.

_Edward, I think I just Imprinted._

"On my _child_?" he yelled in disbelief and outrage. I winced at his volume, thinking it would upset the baby.

_It's not like that! You know it's not like that! _I thought desperately, trying to get him to calm down.

"What is it Edward? What's wrong?" Blondie asked, clearly confused and a bit alarmed as she looked back at the precious thing behind her.

"The _dog_," he bit out, "has imprinted on my _newborn child._" Blondie somehow managed to gasp and hiss at the same time. It must have taken a large amount of dramatic skill. I needed to defuse the situation quickly before someone got even more enraged. I didn't want Renesmee getting upset.

"Edward, you know it's not like that! You know how imprinting works. I'm sure you've heard it in my thoughts! Heard it in The Pack's thoughts! It's not like that at all. I don't think of her like that!" I desperately tried to explain. "Just calm down and hear me out." _You'll upset the baby with all the yelling._ This stopped him. He glared at me and turned towards Renesmee. I took a step forward automatically and Blondie was in front of me in a flash.

"Move," I said dangerously from between clenched teeth. All the while my eyes were locked on Edward as he lifted Renesmee from her place on the couch.

"Make me," she said in her tinkling voice. I ripped my eyes unwillingly from the precious baby and glared at her. I wasn't getting around her, I knew that much. I settled for watching as Edward stared at the meaning for my existence in amazement.

"You're so beautiful," he breathed as he took in every inch of her small form. She gave him a perfect smile, as if she knew what he had said. My heart almost broke at the sheer beauty of her. She reached her small arm up and placed her tiny hand on his cheek. His eyes widened and his breath escaped from his lungs all at once. He blinked rapidly and shook his head a bit, as if trying to clear it. He stared at his daughter in pure shock and a bit of amazement.

"What is it? What's wrong?" I said, panicking slightly. I tried to take a step towards them, but Blondie hissed warningly at me again. I was starting to lose my patience with her. I shot her another glare then returned my gaze to Edward.

"…I think she wants to see Jacob," he said, a bit of hurt in his voice. He took a step toward me haltingly.

"What are you doing Edward? Don't give her to _him_!" Blondie said disbelievingly. Edward looked at her, considering, then looked at me. I hardly noticed it since my eyes were trained on the beautiful creature in his arms, getting closer to me. She stared back at me.

"She wants him Rose. Would you deny her what she wants?" he asked in a resigned voice. There was anger and sadness there too. I would have felt bad, but he was getting closer by the second – _she_ was getting closer. Rosalie looked at him scathingly then turned her heated gaze on me.

"_Dog_," she said, her voice clearly saturated with venom. I could have glared at her but instead I almost wanted to hug her as she regretfully moved aside to let Edward through. I stared at him and he stared right back. Seconds ticked by as we stared at each other.

_Please,_ I thought. I couldn't stand it anymore. If I didn't get closer to her soon I was sure I was going to either combust or shatter. Edward stared at me a second more, then slowly – so slowly – walked forward until he was directly in front of me and painfully extended his baby out towards me. I sucked in my breath and reached for her. He pulled his arms back slightly right before I grabbed her.

"Careful _mutt_, don't make me regret not killing you," he said dangerously. I nodded my head in a jerky movement. He finally handed her over to me and I carefully nestled her in to the crook of my arms. I stared down at her face in amazement. She was truly breathtaking. Her face perfectly rounded with childhood. Her cheeks gently flushed with a soft pink. Her wide chocolate eyes framed by thick, dark lashes. Shining copper curls fell from her head in wild patterns. I smiled down at her as she stared up at me from the curve of my arms, so large around her.

"She has your hair color," I said, looking up at Edward as he stared at his daughter. He looked as if he might have smiled at me, if he wasn't completely pissed. But it was so hard to be mad when staring at the angelic face of this truly amazing child. It was then that I realized the most amazing thing of all.

"She has a heartbeat!" I exclaimed. Possibly my biggest 'duh' moment ever. I know that I would love her even if she didn't have one, but it made her all the more special that she was truly _alive, _considering what I am. I noticed something else as she placed her small hand on my arm. She was warm. I hadn't realized how much I had actually missed warmth. I hadn't felt it in quite a while. Inside _and_ out.

I inhaled a deep breath. Her scent saturated through me. She smelled like the sweetest thing in the world. Even sweeter than the chocolate cake that Emily makes for the Pack. She didn't smell anything like the too-sweet unnatural burning scents of the vamps. That was another thing that made her even more perfect than she already was in my mind.

Blondie was saying something to Edward but I didn't care to pay any attention at all. I walked over to the wall and slid down it till I was lounging on the floor, my legs sprawled out comfortably. The baby girl in my arms stared up at me the entire time. She smiled at me and reached her hand toward my face. I leaned down and let her place her tiny palm flat on my cheek. Her hand barely even stretched across an inch of my cheek, even with her little fingers spread wide. Suddenly an image came over me. It was almost like I was remembering it from somewhere, but I knew that was impossible. It was me. Except not how I was accustomed to seeing myself. I was flipped around. And I looked huge and towering, and powerful. I looked a bit scary and, to say the least, intimidating. Except I didn't get those feelings with this image-memory. With this strange image of myself, I got feelings of safety, happiness, contentment, and pure joy. Renesmee's hand fell from my face and with it the image and feelings disappeared. I looked over towards where Edward and the blonde vampire were huddled together talking.

_…what _was _that?_ I thought.

* * *

**I'm not one of those irritating authors that will beg you to review my story (but it would be nice and helpfull) *hint hint* OH! and I plan to start the next chapter after all the drama with the Voltury and all their crapiness and i am truely sorry for the shortness of this chapter...**


End file.
